


Polos opuestos

by BloodyCherry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	1. Chapter 1

-¡Por favor, chicos, no arméis tanto jaleo! Por lo menos esperad a que os explique lo que tenéis que hacer antes de elegir las parejas…

La profesora de Historia intentaba imponerse sobre las voces de sus alborotados alumnos; sin embargo, el intento fue tan vano como siempre. Sherlock, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de una novela de misterio, ignoraba a sus compañeros y a la profesora, como solía hacer cuando había trabajos por parejas, ya que estos no le interesaban nada; siempre le tocaba hacerlos con alguien que se unía a él de mala gana porque el resto lo habían rechazado. Por desgracia, no podía evitar oír cómo se lo pasaban de corrillo en corrillo como si fuese una pelota de playa.

-…no, yo ya hice el último con él, le toca a… -susurraban cerca de él unas chicas.

-Eh, ¿me puedo poner con alguno de vosotros? -una de las chicas se había vuelto hacia otro grupito- Si no, me va a tocar con…

Debía de estar señalándolo con la cabeza, pensó Sherlock. Poco a poco, los murmullos se fueron apagando a su alrededor, según la gente terminaba de emparejarse y se iba alegremente a sus casas. Sherlock esperó hasta que no quedaba casi nadie para guardar sus libros. ¿Nadie lo había elegido? Perfecto, alguien había faltado a clase y habían aprovechado para darle la sorpresa al día siguiente. Viendo que nadie se acercaba a él, Sherlock salió del instituto con las manos en los bolsillos dándole vueltas a un extraño suceso que había leído en un periódico el día anterior. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, alguien le tiró del brazo.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás sordo o algo? -Irene, la otra “cerebrito” de la clase, caminaba a su lado mirándolo con disgusto- ¿No te has enterado de que nos toca juntos en el trabajo? Mira, a mí tampoco me encanta la idea de hacerlo contigo, pero habrá que tragar si queremos aprobar… ¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? La clase ha confabulado contra mí y me han puesto contigo. Este es de lejos el mayor acto de desprecio que me han hecho…

-Querrás decir que nos han hecho… 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. De todas las personas de la clase, Irene era de lejos la que menos le gustaba, con su aire de superioridad y orgullo, pero reconocía que tenía razón: toda la clase los odiaba; quizá esperaban que se matasen entre ellos…

Al final, Irene y él quedaron de mala gana aquella tarde en una biblioteca para hacer el trabajo.

-Llegas tarde -susurró entre dientes Irene a modo de saludo cuando Sherlock se sentó a su lado frente al viejo ordenador.

Durante los minutos que tardó el ordenador en encenderse (minutos que parecieron años), la tensión del silencio que había entre los dos podría haberse cortado con un hacha.

Bien pensado, quizás habría sido mejor que el silencio hubiese durado el resto de la tarde. Irene y Sherlock eran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo; incluso cuando ambos pensaban igual, sentían la imperiosa necesidad de contradecirse el uno al otro: “Eso no es importante, cámbialo…”, “¿No ves que has puesto mal el tamaño de letra?”, “Te estoy diciendo que esto es así…”, “¡No seas inútil y hazme caso!”

-Mmm… por favor… -una encargada de la biblioteca se acercó a ellos tímidamente en mitad de una acalorada discusión sobre quién había elegido la mejor cita- Varias personas se han quejado de que hablan… ehmm… muy alto… ¿Les importaría hablar más bajo?

-No se preocupe- Sherlock se levantó de la silla de un salto y cogió su mochila-, ya hemos acabado. Buenas tardes y disculpe la molestia.

Dicho esto, salió de la biblioteca a zancadas, dejando en la mesa a Irene, apretando los dientes y roja de ira. Sherlock estaba apoyado en la esquina de la biblioteca y acababa de encender un cigarrillo cuando Irene salió hecha una furia, se lo tiró de un manotazo y lo agarró violentamente del abrigo para acercarlo a ella.

-¿Eres idiota o solo lo finges? ¡Estoy harta de que siempre te vayas y me dejes colgada!

-Venga, relájate, Adler… Iba a volver ahora. Solo necesitaba alejarme de ti cinco minutos… 

Irene quería decir algo que hiriese a Sherlock, pero en lugar de eso se sorprendió besándolo de una forma que probablemente odiaría cuando lo pensase fríamente. Sus manos seguían agarrando el abrigo con fuerza mientras las de él se enredaban en los mechones de su nuca. ¿Quién de los dos había empezado? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía exactamente, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a culpar al otro en cuanto se separasen. Probablemente fue ese pensamiento el que se cruzó por sus mentes y los hizo terminar el beso entre risas.

-Creo que después de la escenita es mejor que nos vayamos a terminar el trabajo a una casa -sugirió Irene mientras alisaba el abrigo de Sherlock con las manos-. Y estaremos más cómodos.

-Sí… no creo que nos vuelvan a dejar entrar aquí en mucho tiempo…


	2. Chapter 2

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? -preguntó Sherlock aún abrazando a Irene después del beso- En mi casa seguramente estará Mycroft.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Vamos a trabajar, no creo que nos moleste -Irene lo miró con picardía.

Sherlock la soltó rápidamente y recogió la mochila del suelo, intentando no mirar a Irene a los ojos. 

-Bueno… -titubeó- Es que a veces es un poco… especial. No suele ser muy agradable con la gente.

\- En ese caso vamos a mi casa -Irene zanjó el tema cogiendo la mano de Sherlock y arrastrándolo detrás de ella-. Está cerca de aquí y podremos estar solos para hacer lo que queramos.

\- Hacer el trabajo.

\- Claro, ¿qué otra cosa si no?

Sherlock se soltó de la mano de Irene, pero la siguió hasta su casa, un pequeño piso muy cerca de la biblioteca donde vivían ella y sus padres, que trabajaban hasta tarde, según le explicó desde la cocina, donde estaba preparando algo para merendar, mientras él extendía todos los libros y cuadernos por la mesa del comedor. 

En el momento en el que se sentaron a hacer el trabajo todo fue al contrario que en la biblioteca, aún discutían porque ambos seguían queriendo tener la razón en todo, pero por suerte lo solucionaban igual de rápido que empezaban a discutir. Cuando solucionaron todas sus diferencias ya no hubo más discusiones, se acabaron del todo, se convirtieron en bromas y risas. Descubrieron que se sentían muy a gusto los dos juntos y se compenetraban bien. A veces se miraban de reojo el uno al otro, pensando cómo no se habían dado cuenta de todo aquello antes; se habrían ahorrado tantas riñas…

Casi al final de la tarde, cuando estaban corrigiendo los últimos detalles de la presentación, Irene apoyó su mano izquierda en la pierna de Sherlock. Al principio él pensó que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, pero tampoco se movió ni le dijo nada, le gustaba la sensación. Al cabo de un rato, Irene envolvió la rodilla de Sherlock con su mano, acariciándolo. Ya no era accidental. Él se puso tenso y ella, al notar su reacción, sonrió para sí misma y movió muy despacio la mano hacia arriba, distraídamente, pero continuó hablando del trabajo. 

Una repentina timidez se apoderó de Sherlock al mismo tiempo que luchaba por no prestar atención a la mano que recorría su pierna. Miró a Irene de reojo: la falda se le había arrugado y subido unos centímetros al sentarse. Muy despacio movió una mano insegura hacia ella y le correspondió a la caricia. La sonrisa de Irene se hizo más ancha, lo que le dio más seguridad a Sherlock, que también sonrió.

Irene miró a Sherlock al terminar de hablar. Ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos que nunca habían visto, como si se fuesen a comer el uno al otro solo con la mirada. Irene hizo amago de levantarse de su silla; sin embargo Sherlock fue más rápido y, adivinando sus intenciones, la cogió por la cintura para sentarla sobre él. Ya iban a besarse como antes en la puerta de la biblioteca cuando oyeron una llave abriendo la cerradura de la puerta. Rápidamente Irene volvió a saltar a su silla.

-Oh, ¡hola, chicos! -saludó jovialmente la madre de Irene- Tú eres… ¿William?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de odio a Irene, que se encogió de hombros.

-Así me llaman los profesores, pero yo prefiero Sherlock, es mi segundo nombre.

-Ah, lo siento, mi hija no me lo había dicho, siempre te llama William. Pero lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora.

-Antes nos llevábamos mal, mamá -admitió Irene-. Lo hacía por molestarle, pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad, Sherlock?

-Sí, ahora somos muy buenos amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de una cena que había tenido que aceptar, persuadido por la madre de Irene, Sherlock esperaba en una esquina a que alguno de sus padres o Mycroft fuesen a recogerlo en coche. Irene lo acompañaba.

-Bueno, Sherlock, dime, ¿qué te han parecido mis padres? Yo creo que tú les has gustado.

-Pues yo diría que tu padre no estaba muy contento. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero se ha pasado toda la cena mirándome de reojo y ha refunfuñado algo cuando has dicho que bajabas a acompañarme. No me extrañaría que te interrogase sobre qué has estado haciendo tanto tiempo aquí abajo. Y eso que le has asegurado que solo somos amigos…

-Le diré que me estaba despidiendo de ti -sonrió Irene-. Por cierto…

Irene miró un momento hacia arriba, al balcón de su casa y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, cogió del brazo a Sherlock y lo llevó hasta un punto oscuro entre dos farolas. Aunque el tirón lo había dejado desconcertado, Sherlock entendió en cuanto Irene lo abrazó por la cintura para acercarlo más a ella. Esta vez el beso fue más lento, menos impaciente que el primero.

-Mañana es viernes -susurró Irene al separarse de Sherlock-. ¿Te apetece hacer algo por la tarde?

Sherlock se trabó al responder. Ya había contado con la posibilidad de que aquello fuese algo más que un par de besos, pero le preocupaba tanta intimidad; tampoco quería atarse demasiado a Irene, o lo que era aún peor, aburrirse de ella. 

-Mañana lo hablamos en clase, ¿vale? Ya vienen a buscarme.

Por suerte para Sherlock, el viaje en coche con su padre transcurrió en silencio, sin preguntas indiscretas sobre esa nueva amiga con la que había pasado la tarde. Irene, en cambio, al subir a casa tuvo que sufrir el escrutinio y las insinuaciones de sus padres.

"¿De verdad tu madre dijo que yo era mono para sonsacarte algo? Es un truco muy viejo y nada sutil" escribió Sherlock al día siguiente en el trozo de papel que se estaba pasando con Irene. Su reacción al leer la nota en la que Irene le explicaba la conversación con sus padres fue una carcajada que tuvo que ahogar para que no le oyese el profesor.

"Mientras no lo intente haciéndose la moderna… ¿A ti no te dijeron nada?” Irene deslizó de nuevo el papel bajo los dedos de Sherlock, que la retuvo algo más de lo necesario.

“Se creen lo de que somos amigos; les parece raro porque nunca he tenido, pero tampoco se meten demasiado. O es eso, o es que no les preocupa demasiado.”

"Entonces no pasará nada porque vayamos esta tarde al cine ¿no?"

Esta vez Sherlock no respondió, arrugó el papel garabateado, respiró hondo y asintió ante la expectante mirada de Irene.

-Así que… esta tarde a las seis en el parque de enfrente del cine -preguntó un poco más tarde Sherlock, cuando salieron del instituto-… Vivo lejos, pero intentaré no retrasarme. Bueno… pues hasta luego.

Con torpeza, se inclinó hacia Irene y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios antes de que cada uno se diese la vuelta y tomase el camino hacia su casa.

A las seis y cinco minutos, Sherlock llegó a un banco del parque desde el que se veía la puerta del cine. Apenas le había dado tiempo a sentarse cuando unos dedos finos y largos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas por el cuello. Un poco enfadado, Sherlock se dio la vuelta para reñir a Irene, ya que odiaba que le hiciesen cosquillas. Irene se disculpó irónicamente, algo que Sherlock no le tuvo mucho en cuenta, pero le hizo prometer que no lo haría más.

-¿Crees que nos verá alguien? -Sherlock repasaba cada poco tiempo la gente que había en la fila por si conocía a alguien- Si se enterasen de que hemos venido juntos…

-Voy a empezar a pensar que no quieres salir conmigo -lo acusó Irene-. ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto que se enteren o no?

-Pues no lo sé. Solo es que es algo que prefiero que se quede entre nosotros. Y no me avergüenzo de ti ni nada por el estilo…

-Déjalo, no pasará nada. Como mucho celebrarán una fiesta porque los raritos están juntos y no volverán a molestarlos.

Sherlock sabía perfectamente por qué no quería que lo vieran con Irene, pero no podía decirle que le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tenía novia, que estaba involucrado de verdad en una relación sentimental, algo que intentaba evitar. En realidad, Irene sabía que todo lo que estuviese mínimamente relacionado con los sentimientos le costaba horrores a Sherlock; simplemente no los asimilaba como cualquier otra persona lo haría. Ella, en cambio, a pesar de que tampoco era una experta en el amor, había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo con Sherlock.

Ya en las butacas, a Irene se le escapó de repente una carcajada.

-Antes has dicho que no sabías qué pasaría si nos viesen juntos. Pues bien, estoy recordando una cosa que pasó el otro día en el baño de las chicas y me he dado cuenta de que se pondrían celosas de mí por una vez -Irene siguió riéndose mientras Sherlock la miraba con cara de extrañeza-. Resulta que a un par de ellas les gustas y estaban comentando que es una pena que seas como eres, porque el resto de ti está muy bien… 

-Ah. Los chicos también hablan de ti, ¿sabes? Aunque no sé si contártelo, decían cosas bastante… 

-Bah, no me voy a asustar. Si de verdad te crees que las chicas solo comentaban lo bonito que es el color de tus ojos, es que andas un poco perdido.

La conversación acabó ahí, cuando las luces se apagaron y alguien chistó para que se callaran.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock llegó a su casa entrada la noche, cuando su familia ya se había acostado. Nadie esperaba despierto, ni siquiera sus padres; seguramente habrían pensado que cenaría con su nueva amiga  otra vez, en algún sitio del centro. Eso era precisamente lo que habían hecho, excepto porque habían preferido comprar algo para llevar y comérselo en un lugar más cómodo y solitario que los bulliciosos restaurantes. 

-¿Despedirte tan... efusivamente en la parada de autobús de la esquina forma parte de los deberes que tienes que hacer con esa amiga tuya? -susurró Mycroft con socarronería desde el quicio de la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Qué se supone que estáis estudiando? ¿La longitud de la lengua humana?

-¿Y a ti no te han dicho que está mal meterse en asuntos que no te importan?

-Haz lo que quieras -el hermano mayor de Sherlock se encogió de hombros-, luego no vengas a llorarme cuando aplaste tu pequeño y blando corazoncito.

Aquello colmó la paciencia de Sherlock, que respondió con algo más de rabia de la necesaria en la voz.

-¡Que te den por...!

-¡Eh! -la discusión despertó a la madre de los dos chicos, que se asomó al pasillo claramente enfadada- ¡Esas bocas! Además no son horas de discutir, venga, a la cama los dos.

-Mycroft se estaba metiendo conmigo -se excusó Sherlock- . Solo quería que me dejase en paz...

La madre chasqueó la lengua y le dirigió a su hijo mayor una mirada de reproche, lo cual bastó para que tanto Sherlock como Mycroft se encerrasen en sus respectivos dormitorios sin más palabras que un débil "buenas noches". En la soledad de la habitación, mirando el techo desde la cama, Sherlock no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado los dos últimos días.  _En parte, Mycroft tiene razón,_ se decía el chico mientras enredaba los dedos en la sábana,  _no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora. No sé qué va a pasar. Pueden ser tantas cosas... Si esto se acaba... No quiero ni saber lo que es perder a una persona... Tampoco puedo ser tan blando y débil... No puedo enamorarme._

El lunes, de camino al instituto, Sherlock se encontró con Irene esperándole apoyada en un semáforo. En cuanto ella lo vio aparecer se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para recibirlo con un abrazo que Sherlock devolvió a regañadientes.

-Te pasa algo -dijo Irene frunciendo el ceño-. Tienes mala cara.

-¿Te importa que no vayamos a clase?

Sherlock quería decirle la verdad a Irene y quería hacerlo cuanto antes para quitarse de encima ese peso. Había dudado durante todo el fin de semana, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para los dos por varias razones, entre las que estaba (además de la breve discusión con Mycroft) que no quería hacerle daño a Irene con su actitud. Su seriedad era tan evidente que Irene simplemente asintió y siguió a Sherlock en silencio hasta que llegaron al parque donde se habían encontrado el viernes. Allí buscaron un rincón resguardado, lejos de las zonas de juego para niños pequeños y se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. La tensión entre los dos era palpable; Sherlock parecía nervioso, Irene preocupada y expectante. En cuanto ambos estuvieron acomodados, fue ella quien rompió el silencio:

-Bueno, dime, ¿qué te pasa? 

Muy rápido, Sherlock le contó sus preocupaciones; estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba, evitaba la mirada de Irene, gesticulaba y se revolvía el pelo una y otra vez. A medida que avanzaba el torpe discurso, la mirada de Irene iba perdiendo su brillo, según comprendía cuál iba a ser el final. Cuando él terminó de hablar, Irene, mucho más serena de lo que Sherlock había esperado, concluyó:

-Y con esto lo que me quieres decir es que lo dejemos.

-No estoy seguro -respondió Sherlock después de unos segundos de silencio-. No estoy seguro de nada de esto, ese es el problema.

-Deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar -Irene cogió las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas-. Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de nada; solo hemos estado juntos un par de días, antes nos llevábamos a matar... Y así le llevas la contraria a tu hermano...

Tal vez Irene tenía razón, no era el momento de asustarse por algo que acababa de empezar. Eran muchas las razones por las que  echarse atrás, pero otras muchas le animaban a seguir adelante. De alguna forma era como si Irene tirase de él cada vez que la veía. Sherlock se irguió y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

-Bueno, estoy bien contigo... -bajó más la voz y volvió a rehuir la mirada de Irene- me gustas... No está mal la idea...

 

 

 

 


End file.
